Beargor
Summary Beargor was first seen in episode 6 as the fellowship were relocating a group of townsfolk. Beargor quickly grew in the hearts of everyone, and after a quick demise, became the sigil for House Bregor . Beargor Joins the Party After the town of Willow Brook was decimated by repeated Ogre attacks, Vincent lead the charge to relocate any willing townsfolk to Valesburg. On their three day journey east, they encountered a large Cave Bear resting in the road. Bregor, leading the front of the caravan, noticed Beargor first. Startled he drew his bow and notched an arrow. Suddenly, with a change of heart, Bregor lowered his bow and slowly approached the animal. Using his Animal Empathy, he began to pet the beast lightly, introduced himself, and fed him some spare meat. After a few minutes, Bregor and the bear wandered off into the nearby forest together. Shortly thereafter, they returned to the road and the two were inseperable from there on out. With the help of Tudagub's ability to communicate with animals the bond between Bregor and Beargor grew only stronger. Transcript of Tudagub and Beargor's Conversation : Tudagub: Hello, Bear. My name is Tudagub, what are you doing out in the middle of the road? : Beargor: Not road? : Tudagub: Are you from here? Do you live around here? Do you have other bears with you near here? : Beargor: roars THIS IS MY FOREST. : Tudagub: Oh, I completely agree. This is your forest. How do you feel about that anorexic elf looking guy? : Beargor: He friendly. He smell nice. You smell funny. : Tudagub: Well, I'm sorry for that. Are you hungry? Is there anything we can get you? : Beargor: Eat deer later. : Tudagub: Hey Bregor, get your bear some deer, he's a little hungry. : Bregor: Okay, I'm good at getting deer... actually no I'm not, they usually- : Tudagub: Bregor, I got eight minutes, shut up. Would you like to accompany us to the next town? : Beargor: ... : Tudagub: Would you like to travel with us? Would you like to stay with us? : Beargor: Like pointy-ear man. : Tudagub: We'll give you food. He'll always be near you. : Beargor: I get food. : Tudagub: Yeah, Yeah, His name's Bregor, he can get you food whenever you want. : Beargor: I can get me food. : Tudagub: Oh, I'm sure you can, Mr. Bear. Bregor here will get you the food, skin it for you, prepare it however you want and you'll never be hungry ever again. : Beargor: ...I can get me food. I get food for sissy elf-boy. : Tudagub: Okay. I'm sure sissy- he needs to put on some skin on his bones. He's kind of anorexic looking. Bregor, is there anything you would like me to say to this bear? I'm kind of short on time. : Bregor: Ask him if he would like to join the party. : Tudagub: Bear, would you like to come with us? : Beargor: Elf boy smell nice. I like walking. Scratches the right spot. : Abigael: Ask his name! Ask his name! : Tudagub: This other elf is asking if you have a name. Do you have a name? : Beargor: I GREAT BEAR. : Tudagub: Can we give you a name? Do you mind? : Beargor: Name? What is name? : Tudagub: Bear, Bregor here would like to call you Beargor. Would you answer to Beargor? : Beargor: Huh? : Tudagub: Oh, I guess there is no way to understand. Okay Bear, Thank you. Have a good day. : Beargor: Why do you smell so bad? : Tudagub: I haven't showered in a couple of days Bear, I'm sorry. Beargor Leaves the Mortal Realm Upon arriving at Valesburg the next day, the group happened upon a conundrum with what to do with Beargor while they stayed at the town. Bregor, in his wide-eyed innocence, decided to tie the beast to a nearby tree. The great bear was understandably upset, as wild animals tend to be when unexpectedly leashed. While Bregor tried to calm him, Tudagub casted Control Animal and lured the animal into a drowsy state. Mistaking the bear as asleep, Bregor attempted to unleash him only to be struck by his massive claw several times. The group eventually cuts the leash, freeing the bear from the tree, only for the confused beast to continue to attack Bregor. Vincent takes it upon himself to act in the party's defense and strikes Beargor across the face, cutting deep into his snout and injuring him greatly. Seeing the only option left now was to put Beargor out of his misery, the rest of the party (sans Tudagub) attacked the bear. Vincent gets the kill shot, stabbing him deep into his skull. Fallout Slipping into depression at the loss of his new friend, Bregor skinned the animal and used his fur to create a heavy bear cloak. He also created a sigil in Beargor's honor and had it etched into the chest of his platemail. Bregor is now never seen without his Beargor cloak. Notable Beargor Quotes *"THIS IS MY FOREST." *"I GREAT BEAR." *"regards to Bregor He friendly. He smell nice." *"I get food for sissy elf-boy." *"I like walking." *"regards to Tudagub Why do you smell so bad?" *"Scratch the spot! Scratch the spot!" Category:Non-Player Character Category:Week 6